


Out With A Bang

by teacuphuman



Series: A Month of Kink! [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gun play. That's pretty much it.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur has the SAS Captain bent over what’s left of the garden wall. It’s a bit surreal to be fucking in this idilic setting. Everything around them is oversaturated, the colours just a little too bright, and grating against his senses. They’ve done this in worse locals, however, and Arthur’s not about to let a little Wonderland feeling stop him from dragging out every last soft sob the British officer has to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of the Month of Kink: Gun Play
> 
> I'm travelling for the Thanksgiving long weekend, so postings will probably be whenever I can find wifi.

Arthur has the SAS Captain bent over what’s left of the garden wall. It’s a bit surreal to be fucking in this idilic setting. Everything around them is oversaturated, the colours just a little too bright, and grating against his senses. They’ve done this in worse locals, however, and Arthur’s not about to let a little Wonderland feeling stop him from dragging out every last soft sob the British officer has to give.

He’s been on the Somnacin project eighteen months and the thrill of it has faded. They’ve moved from practicing reconnaissance and extraction, to one-on-one combat. Hunting is really what they’re perfecting. Locate and tag your opponent amongst hostile projections, and Arthur excels at it. One of the top two, he’d wager. The man currently underneath him is the only worthwhile competition. 

It only took a half dozen runs for them to realize they couldn’t best each other, and they moved on to other pursuits. The game now is to fight, and whoever comes out on top, well, comes on top. Arthur never feels as alive as he does when he bests the Brit and gets to fuck him six ways to Sunday. The only thing that compares is losing and giving in to the other man’s every order.

“Nnnngh,” the Captain groans, arms working furiously over himself.

Arthur grabs his wrist, twisting it across the man’s back. “No.”

“God, darling, I’m so close,” he gasps.

“No, you’re not. I’m nowhere near being done with you.” He slows his thrusts, dragging the head of his cock over the man’s prostate. He prods at the cut on his lip, tongue slipping over it until he tastes blood.

“If I ever get my hands on you topside, I’m never letting you out of my sight.” The man promises, like he always does.

“Save your sweet talk for someone who cares.” Arthur pulls the Captain’s wrists together at the small of his back, using the leverage to slam into the other man.

When he presses his beretta to the base of the Captain’s skull, the man goes still and silent. Arthur fucks into him with a long, deep slide, relishing the tension in the body beneath him.

“Darling?” The man aborts his effort to turn his head when Arthur nudges him with the barrel of the gun.

“One of my men got spooked the other day. He was being chased by monkeys. Can you imagine that? Monkeys.” 

“No.” The Captain grunts.

“Anyway, not keen on being ripped to shreads by primates, he shot himself. You’ll never guess what happened.”

Arthur waits for a response and when none comes, he leans over the man, his cheek brushing along the muzzle of the gun.

“He woke up. Just like that.”

The Captain shivers as Arthur’s breath ghosts over his ear. 

“Can you believe it’s taken eighteen months for six military agencies to figure out you can’t die in a dream?” Arthur laughs, straightening. He pumps his hips, drawing a moan from the other man.

“My man said he woke up nearly coming in his pants. Said the shock of the bullet was such a rush he had to tear out the needle and lock himself in the bathroom before he could file a report. The doctors thought he was ill.”

“It occurs to me that I’ve never heard you speak so much.” The Captain effects a bored tone, despite the hitch in his breath.

Arthur tightens his grip, raising the man’s wrists higher up his back. 

“I find myself curious. What do you think it feels like? Is it slow enough for you to feel the bullet moving through your brain? And how disorienting is it to go from feeling yourself die to waking up, on the edge of exploding?” Arthur’s thrusts grow frantic, his own musing bringing him closer the his end.

“Jesus, if you’re that curious, shouldn’t the gun be aimed at you?” 

Arthur laughs, curling over the other man’s back. He presses a kiss to his shoulder, through his uniform. “Thought I’d let you go first. Come with a bang.”

“Your sense of chivalry is bent, love. Fuck, what happens to the body?” He squirming beneath Arthur, pulling at his trapped arms.

“What do you mean?” Arthur pulls out all the way before slamming back in, making the man curse loudly.

“If you shoot me, where does my body go? I’m the dreamer, so what happens to the dream?”

“I assume the body disappears since the dreamer is out. If you die before me, the dream should collapse.”

“That doesn’t seem dangerous to you?” He gasps, arching back into Arthur.

“Hmm, if the dreamer wakes before the others, they drop out too. I guess that means I get to come first?” Arthur drags the muzzle through the man’s short hair.

“You little shite, I’m going to pay you back for this.”

Arthur kisses his ear. “I sure hope so.”

He speeds up again, losing himself to the tight heat around his cock.

“Fuck, fuck,” the Capatin chants, caught between pleasure and pain as Arthur takes him. “Do it, Jesus, pet, come for me.”

The man’s voice sends Arthur carreening over the edge, just like it always does, and he gasps his way through his orgasm. He presses in as deep as he can, emptying his load. He frees the man’s wrists, reaching around to take his cock in hand. He stays close, not wanting to slip out, and jerks him roughly. 

The Captain uses the wall to push into Arthur’s hand, moaning wantonly.

“I’m close,” he whispers. “Safety off?”

“It doesn’t even have one.” Arthur tells him, grinding the gun into his flesh.

“Fucker,” he laughs and comes hard over Arthur’s hand. 

He waits until the man hit’s his peak and pulls the trigger.

 

Eames wakes so violently, the needle tears out of his arm. The technician looks up from his clipboard as Eames stumbles out of the bed and runs to the ajoining bathroom. His hand is around his cock before the door is closed and he falls apart to the memory of the Marine’s voice and the fantasy of his hands around the slender man’s throat.


End file.
